Hidden Moments
by peanutbuttre7
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about Daniel and Henley. Major Danley.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I REALLY hope this is one of the first "Now You See Me" FanFictions, but if it isn't, whatever. I was devastated after I first watched it that there wasn't a archive for it and my Danley needs were not fulfilled. When I wrote this, it was all that was on my mind. Anyways, onto the story!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Now You See Me or anything with a star[*] next to it._**

HENLEY POV

As we stepped onto the carousel, I grabbed Daniel's hand. It was a rash move in front of Merritt and Jack, but my instincts drive me. Until now, our relationship had been ours, and no one else's. An illusion in its own sorts. I loved to recall our secret moments...

We were stuck doing the "fun job." When following instructions of The Eye, Daniel and I were often times paired together. It wasn't really that either of us were complaining at being put together, it was just they we always got the uncomfortable job, the boring job, or the weird job. This had to be one of the strangest, though. We were going from New York City to our switching safe point- smuggled under a package of 3.2 million dollars worth of euros. They were fake, of course. The real ones had been stashed in Thaddeus Bradley's house, framing him.

"HENLEY." Danny's hand waved in front of my face, waking me up from my little daydream.

"What?!" I snapped looking him directly in the eye. He backed up a step, tripping over some piece of equitment or the other, and nearly falling flat on his back. I chuckled, and his cheeks splotched light red.

"It wasn't that I tripped it was-" he began.

"That it wasn't EXACTLY where you in your control-freak mind thought it was, because someone moved it. Now come on," I finished for him, then dragged him by his arm into the truck. I slipped underneath the money, waiting for Daniel. A couple minutes later, he slid in next to me.

"What took you so long?"

"I was measuring how much space we both had," he answered, referring to the space that they were crammed together in. "And my conclusion was that in order to be comfortable, we must position ourselves like so." He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulled me a bit closer to himself, and took my hand his free hand. I was, in fact, more comfortable than my previous position of half-way leaning off the cart. But that didn't explain Danny's actions. I looked at him, puzzled. He stared back at me. And I nestled into him.

After about five minutes, I began asking questions. "Why are we so close?"

Daniel blushed. "It's the best way to fit."

"And how did you come up with that?"

"Measurements..." He replied, suspiciously.

"Oh REALLY now?" I pestered, obviously making him feel uncomfortable. I got even closer to him, making him feel at this point, slightly uncomfortable. Although this time he answered with arrogance.

"Really. And I thought you may take a particular liking to it." This time, instead of him, it was me blushing and him smirking. It was rather annoying to not be the one annoying but to be annoyed, and I gave into Danny's attempts. The rest of the ride we talked about small nothing's and were completely content. This was the beginning of our hidden moments.

**_A/N: Please leave a review! Do you hate it? Love it? Things won't change if you don't tell me! I thought it was a little OOC. Anyway, I'll be updating once a week or as soon as I get ten reviews. (Whichever comes first) I hope you enjoyed!_**

**_~ALLE~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I am SO sorry if this ends up being late, but my phone broke (my fandom headquarters) but I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness or anything dumb like that.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Now You See Me or anything with a star[*] next to it. **_

We had been separated. Not in any extremities, but in order to tone down any suspicion, Danny and I had sat down on opposite sides of the plane. Of course, Merritt found it a wonderful time to continue trying to get in my pants. Joy.

"So, you have an obvious affection for Daniel," he began. On the outside, I acted completely oblivious and shocked, while on the inside, I was actually beginning to freak out. Did Merritt know about us? This would mean absolutely _endless _taunting- "That is unrequited, of course, which must bring some-heh-_tension_." A sigh of relief was released on the inside, but a huff of annoyance was released, catching Daniel's attention. I looked at the back of his seat only to find his face peering back at me, and despite the fact he looked like a total creeper, I found it cute. He smiled at me, and I felt better. He turned back around, and I sighed. Merritt's continuation brought me back to reality,

"So I was wondering if you'd take me up on a special night time offer...,"

"You mean that you're offering me cheap, easy, meaningless sex?" I broke in, saying what he was most definitely thinking.

"That's _one _of many different ways of interpreting that..." he attempted to explain. I laughed, entertained. I would never, _ever_ take him up on his offer, and it was so unlike myself it entertained me. We spent the rest of the ride with him telling corny jokes and me pretending to giggle. Tension struck, or at least that's what Tressler thought, when Merritt looked Danny in the eye. It was all part of our scheme of course, but I was still a little worried about how the two were getting along. Although we worked together, they often got in arguments. Anyway, after they had their staged mentalism argument, I brushed by Danny's shoulder and he quickly grabbed my hand before anyone could notice, and just like that he was already arguing with Tressler. Unlike normal people, who feel, say, sparks, I felt lightning bolts drive their way through my veins with even a single touch.

Just like that, we were onto yet another scheme and still working our own in the background.

_**A/N: I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE AND SHORT I FEEL TERRIBLE. I watched the movie again today though, which will hopefully fuel more inspiration. If you want things to change or anything, please review!**_

_**~Alle~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm going to try to make it my best so far!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Now You See Me or anything with a star[*] next to it._**

I rose up in a bubble of Daniel's creation, twisting around acrobatically, trying to look somewhat artistic, and filling the space up until when I would fall, the bubble "accidentally" popping. When we were practicing the act and deciding who would catch me when I popped, Daniel volunteered so automatically it could've revealed are relationship had his control freak nature not covered it up for us. I was jerked out of my thoughts as I began to fall. I let loose a fake scream to scare the audience, hinting at my old sadist joke. I hurled right into Danny's arms.

The audience 'ooed' and 'ahhhed.' I nestled into Danny.

"I guess you have lost some weight," he murmured under his breath, pulling me closer to himself. I rolled my eyes, but I was happy that he had noticed. He carried me backstage, and because Merritt and Jack were performing another trick, it gave us some alone time that we seldom got enjoy. He sat down in a loveseat in the middle of the hallway outside all of our changing rooms, still not putting me down aggravated, I tried to pull myself from his grasp.

"Now, missy, you aren't going anywhere," Daniel responded, halting my struggles. His lips captured mine, and he put the hand not holding me upright on the back of my neck. I began to tangle my hands into his thick brown hair, and our tongues fought an intense battle for dominance, performing a complicated dance only for us to know of. Our moment was ruined by a shrill ringing of a bell.

It was letting us know that we would be performing next, and while annoying and moment ruining, it was still nice to have it. I could only imagine Merritt and Jack's reaction to finding us, late for our act, having an incredibly intense make out session. I shuddered at the suggestions Merritt would've made. I pulled myself off of Danny's lap, with him complaining. We strolled back towards the stage to meet the other Horsemen.

At the end of the climactic night, when we were being pulled up by the ropes and leading us away from an angry and robbed Arthur Tressler, all I could think about was until we hit the couch, Daniel never put me down.

On our way home in the cab, we secretly held each other's hands. That night, however, I would never, ever, forget.

**_A/N: Love it? Hate it? PLEASE leave a review, or else the things you like about my writing may not stay the same, and what you don't like won't change. I thought my over all wrap-up this chapter was pretty bad. I'll update after a week or ten reviews whichever comes first! Lots of thanks to everyone who did review, it means a TON to me._**

**_-Alle-_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: You guys are INSANE! In a good way though. Thanks a TON for all of the support! You guys really help inspire me to write! I'll try to be better with updates now that I'm on summer break. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own NYSM._**

~DANIEL POV~

Remember how Henley said before how we always got stick with a crappy job? Right now is a great example. Here we were, before the New Orleans show, and rather than being out and enjoying the culture, Henley and I were here, taking care of a stupid bunny rabbit. You'd probably think oh, it's just a bunny, it can't be that hard to take care of, it'll be fine, I don't know what Daniel could be talking about. Well, please shut up, because you are, to say in the least, terribly wrong. Taking care of this single albino bunny for ONE trick was possibly the most complicated process I had ever completed. Fluffy had to be fed five times a day, her cage had to be cleaned thrice, and not to mention the fact that she smelled TERRIBLE. Even when we changed the cage, she still stunk up the room we were in. I. Hate. Rabbits.

There was, however, a slight upside. As I said before, it was just Henley and I. All alone in a flat in New Orleans.

This registered as I was feeding dear Fluffy, which ended up with me dropping the feed bottle, which resulted in Henley crouching down beside me in order to feed the bunny 'the right way.' I stared at Henley. After a while, she seemed to notice me, and the fact that even though she was feeding the bunny and had it taken care of, I was still there, squatting beside her. She looked back at my stare, which she had dubbed the 'creeper stare' and proceeded to ask,

"Umm... Daniel? Is there anything you needed? You've been staring at me for the past ten minutes with the exact seem expression on your face. It's beginning to creep me out."

"Ummm...well...it's just that...fluffy bunny?" I stuttered, embarrassed. I got up to walk away, then decided against it. I turned to find a crestfallen Henley beginning to walk back to her room. "What I meant to say," I composed myself, "is, will you please teach me how to feed Fluffy?"

"Since when was the rabbit named Fluffy?" Henley replied, cocking an eyebrow in that adorable way of hers.

"It is a term already decided and cannot be argued with," I replied, keeping my composure. She giggled, and in response, I cracked a smirk.

Henley pranced back towards me, her chocolate brown eyes glinting with glee. She picked up the feed bottle **_(A/N: I have no idea how to feed a rabbit, don't judge me! :P)_** and wrapped my hand around hers. We sat on the floor together, her in my lap, both our hands wrapped around the feed bottle, Fluffly the bunny slowly becoming Fluffy the overweight bunny. We just soaked in each other's presence, enjoying the calm.

**_A/N: I really hope you enjoyed reading that, I had fun writing it. Please tell me if you love it or absolutely hate it, and PLEASE give me ideas about stuff in the movie that proved Danley's relationship, I need need need ideas! Thanks you SOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, I love all of those who do. One more thing before I go, we need to clear a few things up._**

**Crazy4Dogs**- **there will only be small mentions of Jack, this story is mainly centered around the almighty DANLEY!**

**claire3loves3music****- I hate it when authors do that too, I just hope you understand that I WILL update after a week no matter what, unless something terribly awful happens like when my phone **broke.

**Icy Arrows**-** I'll rotate every three chapters.**

**_Thanks for reading, 'til next time, I love you!_**

**_~ALLE~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Thanks so much for all the LOVELY reviews! Last chapter idea credit goes to Luna, 'cause she helped helped me with it. The next three chapters won't have as much to do with the movie itself, but will still end up having some DANLEY. I hope to post all of them this week._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Now You See Me or anything with a star[*] next to it._**

~NO ONE'S POV~

Jack thought that Henley's nail polish had been on a bit too long. The color was beginning to get boring. On the particular afternoon this was decided, Henley had fallen asleep on the couch watching America's Next Top Model*. Another thing Jack noticed though, was that in grade school he had been a pretty exceptional painter.

As soon as Henley eyes had fluttered closed, Jack raced quickly up the stairs to Henley's room and delved into her makeup drawer in their current hotel suite, in search for several different colors of nail polish. Among them he snatched bright green, dark orange, light brown. He thought that they would look wonderfully together for his nail painting masterpiece.

He slid back down the stairs, being more careful this time as to not drop the bottles of nail polish. Henley snorted in her sleep. He decided to get directly to work.

Twenty minutes and several coats later, Jack assessed his work he had done brown and green stripes on every other nail, and orange on the others. Taking a second look, he realized that quite a bit had gotten on her hands. Shrugging, he thought that he might as well paint her entire hands with nail polish. With all the strange fads women had, he was sure it would gain popularity quickly. A couple minutes after he had begun his hand painting process, Henley moaned and turned over, causing Jack to dive behind the couch.

He peeked back over, checking if the beast had fallen back asleep. She had, not even noticing her soon-to-be beautiful hands. He continued to paint, and when he was done, he put on a layer of clear polish for extended and shinier color. He took a step back and admired his handiwork, then continued on with his life as if it were a completely normal day. He took Henley's place watching America's Next Top Model*, went out to Starbucks* and bought a muffin, and went took a midday nap. However, he did hear a faint, "JACK WILDER, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Before he drifted off.

_**A/N: I'm so sorry I'm late, I was SUPER busy with camp this week (I'm a counselor). Please review if you want anything to change, thank you guys so much for all of your support so far! **_

_**~Alle~**_


End file.
